


twilight zone 'try try' x misfits

by merrymelody



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Twilight Zone (2019)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody
Summary: I saw the recent Twilight Zone (2019) episode "Try, Try", deconstructing the time travel romance trope; and I thought I'd make a video comparing how Misfits used similar structure but ultimately ended in a more cliched way.
Kudos: 3





	twilight zone 'try try' x misfits




End file.
